An open authorization protocol (An open protocol to allow secure API authorization in a simple and standard method from desktop and web applications, Oauth) has been widely used on the Internet as a third-party API authentication and authorization access protocol which is currently most popular in the industry, this standard can enable a user to expose private information which is saved at a certain service provider to third-party applications without exposing the user key, for example, Google, Sina, Tencent and others publish abundant APIs based on the Oauth standard. A trust mechanism of different services is established through the Oauth protocol, which greatly promotes the Internet's opening.
Although the purpose of protecting access resources can be achieved currently by providing APIs under the Oauth protocol by the service providers, for developers using open authorization application programming interface (Oauth Application Programming Interface, Oauth API), the Oauth API can only be used by way of writing code. For example, the work of integrating the Oauth API is completed through citing software development kit (Software Development Kit, SDK) provided by an Oauth API provider (Provider), invoking a authentication interface and a service interface in the SDK by writing code, and tightly coupling Oauth authorization logic into application code. The developers use the Oauth API by way of writing code, such a method for using the Oauth API is complicated and inefficient, thereby exposing the problem of how to use the Oauth API efficiently.